Sin Título
by PetitJ
Summary: Un día tranquilo en la CBI se presta para meditar muchas cosas..en este caso Jane medita sobre Lisbon y Lisbon sobre Jane. Algunos drabbles cortos y otros no tanto que surgieron de un momento de inspiración.
1. Chapter 1

**_Algo que surgió hace unos días mientras estaba en clases y pensaba en lo mucho que me gusta esta serie...no es la gran cosa, pero en fin...^^U_**

*******************************************************************************************************************

El reloj de la pared movía sus manecillas a un ritmo perezoso que se escuchaba mezclado con el tecleo intermitente de Van Pelt mientras actualizaba unas bases de datos, el pasar de hojas de Cho leyendo una declaración viejísima y la pluma de Rigsby golpeando una taza de café frío.

Ciertamente daba esperanza en la humanidad que al menos un día no hubiese un sicótico homicida que perseguir. Sin embargo, a los agentes de la CBI no se les daba muy bien el ocio…todos, excepto por Jane que estaba echado en el sillón de la sala común tomando su acostumbrado té, sonriendo mientras lo revolvía como si fuera un niño de 5 años a punto de engullirse un delicioso manjar...


	2. Chapter 2

Lisbon entró a la sala en busca de café "¿Qué más puedo hacer?" pensó aburrida al momento de levantarse de su escritorio. Esperaba que ocurriese algo que la obligara a aprovechar toda esa cafeína en su torrente sanguíneo o sólo redactaría muy rápido un montón de latosos informes. Al entrar, Jane le sonrió silenciosamente en señal de saludo y ella hizo lo mismo antes de darle la espalda y concentrarse en la añosa cafetera…aunque su mirada perdida poco a poco se posó en él…aunque fuese de reojo. No era tan buena como él leyendo a las personas pero quiso hacer el intento ahora que tenía la oportunidad...


	3. Chapter 3

Pudo concluir después de un rato que, o era muy mala en ello o Jane era una persona que sabía ocultar muy bien quién era porque todo lo que podía "leer" eran las mismas cosas que siempre había pensado de él... No, no podía ser tan injusta con ella misma…hace tiempo que había dejado de engañarse con esa pantalla de tipo de sonrisa encantadora y comentarios asertivos, pero a menudo exasperantes. Era fácil olvidarlo, pero la vida de Jane había sido dividida en dos por una fina y dolorosa línea trazada por Red John. Quizás la gente creyese que el dolor se había ido o pensase que lo soportaba de una manera maravillosa, para ella él siempre se encontraba al borde del abismo…sólo que por el momento le daba la espalda aunque aún lo atemorizaba y aunque aún no lograba llenar el vacío haciendo justicia. Tenía que admitirlo, definitivamente lo admiraba…


	4. Chapter 4

Jane continúo inmerso en su té, o al menos fingió hacerlo para no avergonzar a la agente de ojos claros que lo miraba. No lo hacía muy a menudo, al menos tan detenida y descaradamente, así que su razón debía de tener, además, tampoco podía decir que le era molesto porque Lisbon siempre le había parecido un personaje curioso. Tan responsable, seria y ruda siempre y aún así no podía disimular que por dentro era una persona amable e idealista. "Pobre, tanto esfuerzo para nada" pensó sonriendo para sus adentros. No había vivido el mismo infieron como él, pero sabía de qué estaba hablando...por lo que se esmeraba para que los demás no lo hicieran o al menos tuviesen la oportunidad de tener la justicia que aún él no alcanzaba, aunque debía relajarse un poco a veces con lo de las reglas. Pero de cualquier manera, sólo una persona de buenos sentimientos y de mucha pasión se esforzaría en cada caso y terminaría por aceptar a un tipo como él que estaba seguro que no entendía. Definitivamente, Lisbon le caía en gracia…


	5. Chapter 5

-Tenemos un asesinato…-dijo emocionado Rigsby, apareciendo de pronto en la sala. Las miradas de ambos, que por una milésima de segundo se habían topado, se separaron como si nada y se dirigieron a él que por un momento creyó haber interrumpido algo importante, aunque no estaba seguro de qué.

Sin darse cuenta, Lisbon y Jane pensaron en lo mismo mientras escuchaban los detalles del caso…los días tranquilos en la CBI ponían a los agentes demasiado pensativos…pero eran buena instancia para sacar conclusiones interesantes. Aunque en este caso, curiosamente, eran sólo del uno del otro…

********************************************************************************************************************

**_Qué Horrible! Me acabo de dar cuenta que este es uno de los primeros fics de The Mentalist en español!...espero no haberlos decepcionado U.U_**


End file.
